Zwei Seiten einer Münze
by hyndara71
Summary: Nick und Monroe im Ring der Löwenspiele und Nick, der um ihrer beider Leben kämpft. Wie war das wohl für die beiden? Freundschaft/Action
1. Nick

**Disclaimer**: _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**A/N**: In Episode 2.19 äußert sich Monroe Rosalee gegenüber, daß er nicht riskieren möchte, seine Eltern mit Nick unter einem Dach zu haben. Irgendwie brachte mich das dazu, mir _1.12 Last Grimm Standing_ noch mal mit anderen Augen anzusehen. Das Resultat ist das hier.

* * *

Er glaubte, sein Herz werde stehenbleiben, als er Mornoe auf dem Boden liegen sah.

Nein! Nein, nein, nein!

Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, als er neben dem Käfig den Bewährungshelfer stehen sah. Natürlich, Leo Teymor! Er hätte es wissen müssen! Natürlich!

Das Bild vervollständigte sich immer mehr, und Nick war mehr als froh, die Puzzleteile endlich zusammensetzen zu können.

Leo, Löwe, vermutlich, seinem Standort direkt am Käfig nach zu schließen, der Anführer des Rudels. Der Job als Bewährungshelfer, die Tatsache, daß Dimitri Skontos unter seiner Aufsicht verschwunden war. Leos Begeisterung für die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten des jungen Mannes.

Nick drängte sich durch die Menge. Wesen, alles Wesen. Er erkannte andere Löwen, Geier, Skalengecks, soviele …

Er mußte darauf achten, daß sie nicht auf ihn aufmerksam wurden, solange er noch auf dem Weg zu Leo Teymor war.

Nick nahm die letzten Meter, und so unglücklich er auch darüber war, seinen Freund dort im Käfig auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen, er war froh, daß Monroe selbst die Menge im Moment durch sein Wogen ablenkte.

„Blutbad!" brüllte die Menge, immer und immer wieder. Sollte ihn das anfeuern?

Das andere Wesen im Inneren des Käfigs wogte in seine menschliche Gestalt und Nick erkannte seinen gesuchten Mörder.

Letztes Puzzlesteinchen. Hier also steckte Dimitri. Allerdings ergab sich die kleine Frage, was Skontos wohl für ein Wesen war.

Verdammt!

Leo steckte seine Hand in den Käfig und Nick machte geradezu einen Hechtsprung, um hinter ihn zu kommen. Mit einer Bewegung zog der Grimm seine Waffe unter der Jacke hervor und richtete sie auf Teymors Schläfe.

„Keine Bewegung!"

Falls er gehofft hatte – und er hatte das wirklich gehofft! - er erhielt nicht die gewünschte Reaktion. Teymor warf ihm einen halben Blick zu.

„Ein Grimm!"

Monroe lag am Boden, Skontos über ihn, die Waffe in der Hand und bereit, den Blutbad zu töten.

Nick konnte das nicht zulassen. Er konnte nicht! Er schuldete Monroe zuviel, sein eigener Gerechtigkeitssinn befahl ihm zu handeln, wie auch immer er zu handeln hatte.

Monroe war ein Freund, sein bester Freund. Der einzige Freund, zu dem er ehrlich sein konnte. Er würde diese Freundschaft nicht wegwerfen! Er konnte schon allein als Polizist nicht zulassen, daß Skontos Monroe tötete. Und er würde es auch als Grimm nicht zulassen.

„Monroe? Komm da raus!" rief Nick in den Käfig.

Monroe schien nicht ganz bei Bewußtsein zu sein. Er blickte verwirrt zum Käfighimmel hinauf und stöhnte.

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun, Grimm?" fragte Teymor.

„Ihr laßt jetzt den Blutbad da raus", antwortete Nick sofort und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick. Dann aber … schlich sich ein kleines listiges Lächeln in Leos Mundwinkel.

„Der Blutbad bleibt wo er ist. Das hier ist ein Kampf bis zum Tod! Es obliegt allein dem Sieger, den Ring lebend zu verlassen" erklärte der Löwen.

„Dann sterben auch Sie", drohte Nick in der Hoffnung, damit endlich Eindruck schinden zu können.

Monroe sah noch immer nicht wirklich fit aus.

Wie lange brauchte Hank? Verdammt noch mal, von Teymors Haus bis hierher dürften es doch kaum mehr als zehn Minuten sein!

„Oh, wenn du mich tötest, Grimm, werden meine Brüder und Schwestern gern Rache nehmen an dir", erklärte Leo ihm. „Heute ist ein guter Tag zu sterben."

Okay, wenn er mit einem recht hatte, dann damit. Nick war eindeutig in der Unterzahl, zumal Monroe nicht fit war und …

„Aber erst … stirbt der Blutbad!" Leos Daumen senkte sich.

„Halt!" Nick hatte schneller reagiert als er gedacht hatte. Rein instinktiv hatte er um Einhalt gebeten. Und Leo reagierte darauf. Irgendwie stoppte er Skontos ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

Eine Idee! Irgendwas! Schnell!

Tante Maries Trailer … der Waffenschrank … der Morgenstern … das Lederschild …

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

„Ein Kampf anstelle des Blutbads." Die Worte waren heraus, ehe er überhaupt richtig nachgedacht hatte.

Leo sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an, noch immer dieses kleine Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Und Nick wurde es unwohl. Er fühlte sich, als habe der Löwen ihn genau in diese Situation drängen wollen.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Leo endlich und drehte sich, noch immer unbeeindruckt von der Waffe in Nicks Hand, um.

„Sie haben es selbst gesagt. Nur der Sieger darf den Ring lebend verlassen. Ich kämpfe für uns beide, den Blutbad und für mich."

Das Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln wurde zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen. „Wir benutzen keine Schußwaffen", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus.

Nick zögerte wieder.  
Gab er seine Waffe ab, gab er seine Verteidigung auf. Und noch immer war er hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl.

„Waffe oder dein Blutbad-Freund stirbt, Grimm", wiederholte Leo.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen trauen?" entgegnete Nick.

„Solltest du nicht, aber es ist deine einzige Chance. Also?" Leo winkte mit den Fingern.

Nick preßte die Lippen aufeinander doch … er sicherte seine Waffe und ließ das Magazin herausspringen.

Leo grinste ihn nur ganz offen an, dann wandte er sich der noch immer gröhlenden Menge zu. „Ladies und Gentlemen, ich darf einen ganz besonderen Kampf ankündigen!"


	2. Monroe

Das erste, was er wirklich wahrnahm nachdem er von diesem dämlichen Skalenzahne ins Reich der Träume geschickt worden war, war, daß jemand ihn zurück drückte mit roher Gewalt, während dieser Oberlöwen lauthals irgendetwas auf Latein brüllte. Das wiederum gefiel seinem Kopf so gar nicht.

Monroe wurde gewahr, daß eine vierte Gestalt in den Käfig gestoßen wurde. Und einen Wimpernschlag später ging ihm auf, wer:

„Oh Mann!" stöhnte er, als Nick sich ihm zuwandte. „Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Nick sah etwas verloren, und vor allem einmal mehr ziemlich verunsichert aus.

Na toll, BabyGrimm mit Null Ahnung gegen Schnappmaul wer-auch-immer. Monroe ging auf, daß er keine Namen mit seinem früheren Patienten/Mitgefangenen/Gegner/Fast-Mörder getauscht hatte. Vielleicht der Grund, warum besagter Skalenzahne ihn so ohne jede Regung zu töten gedacht hatte.

„Okay, wir müssen hier jetzt durch", beschloß Monroe und trat näher, während Nick sich seiner Jacke und des Pistolenhalfters entledigte. Letzteres war sehr zu Monroes Unmut leer.

Himmel, dieser BabyGrimm würde sie beide noch umbringen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fürchtete der Blutbad. Wie blauäugig konnte Nick eigentlich sein, seine Waffe abzugeben.

Der Löwen am Gitter war immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich in Szene zu setzen als Moderator. Vermutlich, so glaubte Monroe anhand eines Wortes, das entfernt nach „Grimmus" klang, kündigte er den Kampf des Jahres an.

Toll, dieser Skalenzahne würde Nick in seine Einzelteile zerlegen, fiel ihnen beiden nicht ganz schnell etwas ein. Vielleicht hatte Nick ja in seinen Jeans irgendwo C4 oder sowas versteckt – trugen das Polizisten nicht üblicherweise mit sich herum?

Nein, das war eher Militär, korrigierte Monroe sich.

„Okay, wie läuft das jetzt?" wandte Nick sich endlich an ihn.

Hinlegen und sich brav erschlagen lassen? Wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit, schnell hier herauszukommen.

„Ich schätze, du wirst gegen den da kämpfen müssen." Mornoe wies auf seinen vormaligen Gegner.

„Dimitri Skontos, der Mörder, hinter dem Hank und ich her waren", korrigierte Nick ihn.

„Schön", nickte Mornoe. „Nachdem wir jetzt also wissen, wer wer ist … was denkst du dir dabei eigentlich? Der filetiert dich und macht hinterher Gulasch aus dir. Das ist übrigens das, was die Typen hier mit denen machen, die in den Kämpfen verlieren: schlachten und an die anderen verfüttern. Nicht daß ich etwas angerührt hätte, aber … ehrlich! Nick, willst du wirklich als Filetstück enden?"

Nicks Miene sprach Bände. „Du hast doch nicht … ?"

„Wo denkst du hin! Ich bin ein Wider, das habe ich dir schon in der ersten Nacht erklärt!" Monroe fühlte sich jetzt wirklich gekränkt. Als würde er auch nur einen Gedanken an Fleisch verschwenden.

Okay, er würde. Aber er würde es nicht essen! Vor allem nicht, wenn besagtes theoritisches Fleisch von einem Menschen/Wesen/Grimm/Wasimmer stammte, den/die/das er möglicherweise gekannt hatte.

Nick sah ihn ein wenig eingeschüchtert an. „Du hast mir schließlich auch die Gallenblasen besorgt. Kann ja sein, daß du eine Auszeit nimmst von deiner Gemüse-Diät."

„Nicht wenn man mich in einem Käfig hält!"

Also ehrlich! Nach all den Frühstücken und Dinnern sollte Nick ihn doch etwas besser kennen.

Die Menge jenseits der Gitterstäbe tobte. Mister Oberlöwen mußte wohl allmählich zum Ende kommen.

Was ihn zu seinem kleinen Grimm-Problem zurückführte …

Was zum Kuckuck wollte Nick gegen einen trainierten Skalenzahne ausrichten? Nick, noch dazu ohne Waffe. Untrainiert, grün hinter den Ohren, unerfahren, blauäugig, naiv …

Okay, einen Weg gab es, beschloß Monroe. Einen! Und er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, gerade diesen Weg einem Grimm zu zeigen. Andererseits … Was zum Kuckuck hatte Nick sich dabei gedacht?

„Ich muß uns nur ein bißchen Zeit erkaufen, das wird doch wohl machbar sein", erklärte Nick, doch die Angst stand nur allzu deutlich in seinen großen, grün-blauen Augen geschrieben. „Nur ein paar Minuten. Hank ist mit Verstärkung unterwegs."

„Bis dahin sind wir schon tiefgekühlt", entgegnete Monroe.

Also gut. Einen Weg, diesen einen Weg. Nick würde damit vermutlich der erste Grimm sein, der auf Wesen-Taktiken zurückgriff, aber besser als nichts. Immerhin verfügte auch er über die Gene aller anderen Grimm in seiner Familie. Also sollte es ihm möglich sein – hoffte er! Glaubte er! Fürchtete er!

Was zum Kuckuck hatte Nick sich nur gedacht?

Nick dachte nicht, korrigierte Monroe sich. Nick reagierte. Und irgendwann würde ihn diese Unfähigkeit zu handeln dermaßen in den Allerwertesten treten, daß er vermutlich bis nach Rhinebeck zurückfliegen würde auf Kurzstrecke.

„Okay, eine Möglichkeit, vielleicht", sagte Monroe. „Du mußt ganz tief in dein tiefstes Inneres hineingreifen. Du mußt dein Erbe hervorholen. Das Erbe aller Grimm, und ich meine hier wirklich aller! Du wirst jeden einzelnen Vorfahren brauchen, glaubs mir!"

Der Blick, den er erntete, sprach Bände.

Was mußte eigentlich noch alles passieren, bis der verehrte Mister Nicholas Burkhardt endlich mal verstehen würde, in was er hier gelandet war? Vermutlich würde das noch etwas dauern, beschloß Monroe.

„Ich schaff das schon", sagte Nick und griff nach Monroes Schild.

„Nein, nein, nein, das da", Monroe nickte zu einem Schild hinüber, der von einem der Löwen durch das Gitter geschoben worden war, „der ist deiner."

Nick holte sich den Schild und holte tief Luft. „Ein paar Minuten", sagte er dabei wieder.

Mantra – gut! Mantras waren meistens … Monroe bezweifelte ehrlich, ob „ein paar Minuten" tatsächlich die Kraft eines, sagen wir, tiefen Grollen haben konnte. Aber wenn Nick es so wollte.

„Oh, ehe ich es vergesse, seine rechte Hand ist schwach", erklärte der Blutbad und erntete einen weiteren Blick seines Grimm-Freundes.

Nick trat vor, atmete einige Male tief durch und schwang den Morgenstern, den Monroe ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut!


	3. Nick2

Okay, er hätte definitiv einen zweiten Gedanken an die „paar Minuten" verschwenden sollen, die Hank sicherlich noch brauchen würde, um hierher zu kommen, ging ihm jetzt auf. Allerdings war es jetzt etwas spät, um sich darum noch Gedanken zu machen.

Dimitri Skontos starrte ihm entgegen, Blick wirklich starr, als sei er auf Drogen.

War er vielleicht?

Nein, das konnte Nick nicht glauben. Nicht nach dem, was Leo und sein Rudel hier abzogen. Sie wollten ihre Kämpfe so ungeschönt wie möglich.  
Die Verlierer landeten in Kochtöpfen? Wirklich?

Würde den Geier erklären, der jetzt schon die ganze Zeit im Dachbalken hockte und sich die Lippen genüßlich leckte.

Na toll! Nein, er würde nicht als Mitternachtsmahl enden, das schwör Nick sich.

Allerdings hätte er sich wesentlich wohler gefühlt mit einer mehr … konventionellen Waffe als einem Morgenstern. Das Ding war unhandlich, schwer, irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an.

Was war gegen gute alte Baseballschläger einzuwenden? Schußwaffen konnte er ja noch verstehen, nachdem wie sehr die Löwen sich offensichtlich anstrengten, ihr Erbe hier aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er würde das hier überleben, und Monroe würde überleben. Sie mußten nur einen Weg finden …

Vielleicht ließ Skontos ja mit sich reden? Zu dritt waren sie einer mehr. Noch dazu waren sie innerhalb eines Käfigs, also halbwegs geschützt vor der Außenwelt und einer wütenden Menge auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe.

Allerdings … nein, mit Skontos würde er nicht ein vernünftiges Wort wechseln können, wurde Nick klar. Nicht so wie der ihn anstarrte.  
Also wurde es nix mit dem Aufstand der Gladiatoren, er war kein Spartacus und würde demnach dann wohl kämpfen müssen.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Und im nächsten Moment griff Skontos an und ließ Nick nach hinten taumeln. Die Waffe des anderen traf auf den Schild und ließ seinen Arm vibrieren.

Das tat weh!

Noch einmal prügelte Skontos auf seinen Schild ein, ehe Nick einen halbherzigen Angriff wagte mit dem Morgenstern.

Wirklich nicht die Waffe seiner Wahl, mußte er zugeben, als die Wucht der gestachelten Metallkugel ihn zur Seite taumeln ließ.

„Tief in deine Seele, Nick! Tief reingreifen in deine Seel!" rief Monroe ihm zu.

Was zum Kuckuck meinte er damit?

Skontos hatte gewogt als Nick endlich sein Gleichgewicht zurückgewonnen hatte. Und, was immer er war, aus der Nähe sah er nicht einen Deut hübscher aus als von der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe aus.

„Greif tief in dich hinein und hol all die Erfahrung aus deiner Seele hervor!" rief Monroe.

Was?

Skontos nächster Angriff traf Nick so hart, daß er erneut das Gleichgewicht, und diesmal auch den Morgenstern, verlor und auf die Knie fiel.

Da lag ein Hammer …


	4. Monroe2

„Greif tief in dich hinein, Nick! Du schaffst das!" rief er seinem Freund zu.

Konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, Himmel!

Okay, Nick war ein Grimm, kein Wesen. Für ihn konnte es schwer werden. Andererseits … verdammt, das mußte doch zu schaffen sein!  
Monroe fand sich selbst Nicks Mantra vorbetend wieder: „Nur ein paar Minuten!"

Skontos' Waffe krachte auf Nicks Schild und ließ ihn zurücktaumeln und schließlich das Gleichgewicht – und den Schild verlieren. Natürlich den Schild! Sicher den Schild! Warum nicht den Schild?

Monroe schloß die Augen.

Ende! Aus! Vorbei! Keine Zugabe auf dieser Bühne, es sei denn das anschließende Gelage der Anwesenden würde als Zugabe gelten, was Monroe stark bezweifelte. Zumindest er und Nick würden so empfinden.

Okay, im besten Fall würden sie gar nichts mehr empfinden, sondern tot und leblos darauf warten, in handliche Stücke zerteilt zu werden. Und zumindest Nicks Fleisch würde sehr großen Anklang finden. Er wohl eher … nicht.

Monroe schloß die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie der Skalenzahne seinen Freund tötete. Nein, wollte er nicht. Auf keinen Fall! Nada! Mitnichten!  
Doch dann … traf etwas dumpf auf etwas anderes, was sich verdächtig nach Fleisch und Knochen anhörte. Und das schmerzvolle Ächzen danach … war nicht Nick!

Monroe riß die Augen wieder auf und starrte einen Moment mit offenem Mund zu den beiden Kämpfenden hinüber. Nick hatte einen Streithammer in den Händen und drosch damit auf den Skalenzahne ein. Und das war … definitiv der Grimm in Nick! Vielleicht noch nicht ganz, aber er blitzte durch.

„Richtig so! Das ist es! Nick, das ist es! Laß nicht nach!" rief Monroe.

Himmel, das war … wow! Eine neue Seite, ein neuer Grimm. Definitiv nicht der BabyGrimm mit den großen, bettelnden Kinderaugen, der immer wieder zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten vor seiner Haustür auftauchte. Auch nicht der sehr … fokussierte Cop-Grimm, dem es vollkommen gleich war, ob er Monroe den Appetit verdarb oder nicht. Das hier war etwas anderes, etwas neues und gleichzeitig altes.

Der Skalenzahne bekam den Hammer zu fassen und schleuderte Nick herum. Und der … flog bis zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Käfigs, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf.

Nicks Schmerzempfinden war ausgeschaltet, ging Monroe auf. Das hier war wirklich nicht mehr der gleiche Grimm, der vor einigen Monaten in sein Haus eingedrungen war und ihn bezichtigt hatte, die kleine Robin entführt zu haben. Nein, das hier war …

Monroe ging auf, daß er jetzt eigentlich seinen Freund fürchten sollte. Nick hatte die Verbindung zu seinem Erbe gefunden. Nicht die „ich sehe Märchen-Monster"-Fähigkeit, mit der das ganze Dilemma eröffnet worden war, das hier war ernst. Das hier war ein Grimm!

Nick griff sich ein Kurzschwert, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und griff nun seinerseits seinen Gegner an. Mit einem gezielten Kick beförderte er Skontos' Schild von dessen Arm, im nächsten Moment landete auch dessen Schwert sonstwo im Käfig.

Monroe konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war sein Freund von einem unsicheren, immer noch strahlend neuem Grimm zu einer Kampfmaschine geworden, die jetzt die Waffe hob und ihren Gegner an der Schulter hielt.

Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut!

Monroe war kurz vor der Woge.

Das hier ging schief, wenn Nick jetzt nicht ganz schnell wieder seine Vorfahren in seinen Genen vergrub. Und das … tat er!

„Gib auf!" keuchte er, laut genug, daß Monroe ihn hören konnte, doch an Skontos gewandt. „Ich will dich nicht töten müssen."

Die Menge vor dem Käfig tobte aufgebracht. Offensichtlich hatte man einen anderen Ausgang des Kampfes erwartet, und Monroe wollte nicht einmal wissen, welchen.

Das Eingangsgitter wurde hochgezogen und einer der Löwen kam, einen Speer in der Hand, in den Käfig.

Das war doch der Typ mit dem Bullenstock!

Monroe war schneller auf den Beinen als sein immer noch schmerzender Kopf ihm eigentlich erlauben wollte und drosch seinen nun nutzlosen Schild seinem vormaligen Peiniger über den Schädel mit den Worten: „Wie war das mit fairem Kampf?"

Nick seinerseits knockte Skontos aus und wirbelte dann herum.

Eine Sekunde lang befürchtete Monroe wirklich, sein Freund werde ihn angreifen. Nicks Augen waren geweitet wie vor Schrecken, seine Nasenflügel gebläht, seine Lippen nur ein schmaler Strich.

Kampfmaschine? Aber sowas von!

„Dank dir fürs Lebenretten", sagte Nick dann, packte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und drehte sich herum, Monroe den Rücken zuwendend. „Der Tip hat irgendwie funktioniert."

„Nichts zu danken … solange du uns auch hier herausbringen kannst", entgegnete Monroe.

Die Menge vor dem Käfig tobte aufgebracht, eines Opfers verlustig gegangen wollten sie jetzt vereinte Rache an dem bösen Grimm.

Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut!

„Diesmal brauchts auch kein Präsentkorb zu sein. Überleben reicht mir schon", setzte Monroe hinzu.

„Ich arbeite daran", gab Nick zurück.

Und dann … ertönten Sirenen und eine Stimme rief über Lautsprecher: „Polizei! Keiner rührt sich!" Und herrliches, mehr als willkommenes blau-rotes Blinklicht kam durch das wohl geöffnete Scheunentor.

Monroe schwor sich, nie, nie, niemals in seinem Leben war er erleichterter gewesen.

„Dürfte mein Stichwort sein", wandte er sich an Nick, während die versammelte Gemeinde, gerade noch bereit, Blutbad und Grimm in Fetzen zu reißen, jetzt selbst zu flüchten versuchte.

„Wir reden später", nickte Nick ihm zu.

Und Monroe gab Fersengeld, während er sich noch fragte, was er da angerichtet hatte ...


End file.
